


Snowflakes

by howwasthefun_vee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Bashing, Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not team Cap friendly, some things can't be fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howwasthefun_vee/pseuds/howwasthefun_vee
Summary: Tony knew as soon as it had started, that this so-called “Civil War” wasn’t going to end in his favor





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE TEAM CAP TURN AWAY NOW  
> I am not in the mood to deal with that so please and thank you leave  
> don't comment if you don't like it just leave ok thanksssss  
> with that said, please enjoy!

Tony knew as soon as it had started, that this so-called “Civil War” wasn’t going to end in his favor. As long as the great Captain America believed in something, at least a portion of the world would too. Even Tony had been dazzled by the living legend, who didn’t live up to the legend as it turned had out. No, he thought. Steve Rogers wasn’t who everyone thought he had been. He wasn’t the Captain America the world had come to expect. He really was just a kid from Brooklyn, who just wanted to protect his  friends Bucky. 

 

Tony liked to think that Rogers had dropped the shield because he’d realized that that was what he had done. He’d fought as Steve Rogers, not as Captain America and wasn’t worthy of the shield he used to wield. He wasn’t Captain America and thus couldn’t wield the shield anymore. He no longer represented America. But he knew Steve. (or he thought he had.) The man probably hadn’t even thought about it. He had been delusioned to his own brilliance, trying to become the legend and falling flat. Tony knew with bitter clarity that it was impossible to live up to the legend of Captain America and that no one should even try. But he had and wasted years of his childhood trying to get his parents’ approval, only for that to be cut short.

 

The irony wasn’t lost on Tony, that it had been Bucky Barnes to murder his parents. (or the Winter Soldier, but for Tony, there really wasn’t that much of a difference. (Not yet) 

 

He let his mind drift, as his eyes flitted over the snowflakes falling just outside the bunker. 

 

It was easy to create things in the snow. The falling snowflakes danced and created pictures right before his eyes. Tony had never taken the time to appreciate snow. It always seemed so innocent, something that children would play in and laugh when it landed on their tongues. But now he knew the truth, that snow had a hidden malice to it. The at first pleasant cold turned biting, and the snowflakes that used to dance across your cheeks now burned with their icy touch. Numbness led to frostbite, leading to pain and eventually even death. And no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t escape their path. 

 

Tony tried to roll over, to do something to escape the frozen wasteland he now found himself stranded in. He gasped and went limp as fire lanced up his ribcage. His sternum and a couple of ribs were definitely broken. Possibly even his arm. He blinked as blood dripped its way into his eyes from the cuts on his forehead. Tony breathed in as deeply as he could to prepare himself to get up when he felt a tear in his chest, and his vision whited out with the pain of it. Once he came back to himself, he wheezed, trying to get air into his already struggling lungs. Something was definitely wrong now. 

 

_ I think I just speared my lung with a broken rib _ , he thought hysterically. Tony closed his eyes, his head leaning back to brush the snow. A slightly deranged laugh escaped his chapped lips, burning up his parched throat and leaving the taste of blood in his mouth. He spit out a mouthful. 

 

He was meant to die here.

 

Tony couldn’t help the soft smile that flitted across his face, as he felt his breath slowing down. This wasn’t so hard. Easier than falling asleep. Of all the places to die, this wasn’t such a bad one. He looked out into the blankness of the landscape. Nothing for miles, just snow, and ice, and the sharp sting of betrayal.

 

It was fitting that in defense of his parents’ murderer, Steve Rogers would kill him. Tony let out a laugh that ended up being more of a sigh as he closed his eyes. 

 

The snowflakes were the last things he saw. 


End file.
